<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valiantly Fighting The System by Mikoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367471">Valiantly Fighting The System</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikoshi/pseuds/Mikoshi'>Mikoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Evelyn Parker (mentioned), F/F, Grief/Mourning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikoshi/pseuds/Mikoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V gets a text about Evelyn getting buried after getting home from a job. She decides to keep Judy company at the Colombarium.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Alvarez/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valiantly Fighting The System</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly, not being able to have a Judy at Ev's grave scene gave me a sour taste. So, here I changed that, AND EVEN ADDED V TO TRY TO GIVE IT A SWEETER TASTE.<br/>-<br/>· English is not my first language and I haven't written in ages so please, forgive me for this mess &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V ended the long stares by closing the door behind her and getting into her apartment. She stumbled upon the sink in her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had a nosebleed and a cut on her lip from the fight she had with some Scavs in one of her gigs. Her clothes were also covered in blood. She groaned taking off her jacket and top. There was a cut on her stomach but it wasn’t so deep.</p><p><i>Who would’ve imagined a Scav with a Katana?</i> V chuckled, then coughed.</p><p>“Nothing that a shower and a nap can’t fix.”</p><p>She finished undressing and got in the shower. Didn’t take her too long since she had half her head shaved. Some people claimed that V rocked that hairstyle. Well, she just liked to keep it short so it was easier to clean. Her job involved her into really dirty situations and she found it more convenient. She was about to put on her pajamas when she got a text from Judy. Of course, the whipped-ass-merc couldn’t wait two minutes to put something on and checked her phone while still half naked with only a towel on.</p><p>
  <b>[Just buried Ev. Colombarium near North Oak. Thought you might wanna know.]</b>
</p><p>V felt a knot in her stomach. Truth is, she had a crush on the techie since not long after meeting her and, getting to know her while trying to save Evelyn helped V catch even more feelings. Seeing her vulnerable side, her intolerance for injustice, her anger when it comes to people suffering, her kindness: all of that made the merc’s heart melt. Most people in Night City were sick in the head so it was quite hard to find someone who still had some decency. But, Judy… God, she was far more than decent.</p><p>
  <b>[You’re still there?]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Wow, that was fast. Yes, gonna stick around for a while. Gotta- Say goodbye and all.]</b>
</p><p>V blushed a bit at the first part of the message, embarrassed by being called out. Still, the expression didn’t last long and then, she focused on what mattered.</p><p>She put her phone on the sink and threw away her pajamas. She treated her wounds fast and clumsy, dressed up and ran off. She drove her Arch on her way to the Colombarium, ignoring the pain on her abdomen. And it didn’t take long to arrive. Not because the city wasn’t busy; it always was. But, because V broke all kind of traffic rules and drove past the speed limit. Also had to brush off some cops on her way. But, there she was.<br/>
She didn’t drive all the way there just because she had a crush on the editor. She did it because, even though Judy wore a strong mask, V knew she actually sent that message because she’d hope to have a shoulder to lean on. And, V was going to lend hers.<br/>
She walked a few steps and then spotted that green and pink hair that she could recognize in a second. Judy was sitting down in front of a wall. V walked closer then noticed the plate on said wall.</p><p>
  <b>Evelyn Parker.</b><br/>
<b>She died valiantly fighting the system.</b>
</p><p>“Did you write that?”</p><p>Judy jumped, looking back at V. It was then when the soulless merc felt her heart break down into pieces. She looked at the techie’s eyes, all covered in black by the now-smeared-eyeliner. As if Judy wasn’t already shorter than V, the merc was seeing her smaller than ever now.</p><p>“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” V apologized.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I didn’t like the idea of you crying alone. Does that bother you?"</p><p>“No.” Judy said, looking down.</p><p>She wiped off some of the makeup with her hands. Although, it didn’t do much; her face was still a mess. V wanted to hug her, hold her tight. But, she knew they weren’t close enough and she didn’t want to scare the Mox away. She just sat down, next to her.</p><p>After some silence, Judy decided to speak.</p><p>“I did write that. To your surprise, I was the only one who had the decency to come here and-“ She paused. “Show her some respect.”</p><p>“I could’ve never thought Evelyn wouldn’t have anyone besides you.”</p><p>Judy let out an empty laugh. Then looked at V.</p><p>“She was smart, had talent… She really knew how to make her moves. But she was a doll after all. To this city, she was nothing but just another useless piece of trash.”</p><p>V didn’t have to look Judy in the eyes. She could already feel the pain in her shaky voice. Actually, anyone who passed by could notice how broken the green haired girl was. Was she still sore from the fight? What was that sting on her chest?</p><p>“Fuck this city.” V let out softly, looking Judy in the eye. “I don’t care what they think. Evelyn was special.”</p><p>“Do you really think so?”</p><p>“I do.” V let out, firm. “She was beautiful.”</p><p>It was then, those words hit Judy like a truck. The tears started to fall down and her makeup ruined her face all over again. V’s eyes widened.</p><p>“What? Did I say something-“</p><p>“No. I just-“ The techie’s voice broke. “You know- She always dressed up and tried her best to look stunning, as if she was waiting for someone to say it.” She sniffed. “Well, people did. But just the ones who wanted to get in her pants.”</p><p>“Oh, trust me. I didn’t want to get her pants!” V raised her hands, jokingly.</p><p>Judy laughed. V smiled at that. Finally seeing an expression that wasn’t heartbreaking.</p><p>“Thank you.” The Mox said, so softly that V wouldn’t have heard it if she stood a centimeter away. But she did.</p><p>The merc looked at the techie, with a kind smile. That was probably the first time Judy felt so understood, so accepted. That was the first time someone was showing genuine kind feelings, without wanting anything in return. No backstabbing.</p><p>“You know- I kinda came here because I was worried you’d be looking like a mess and turns out I was right.”</p><p>Judy laughed and punched V. The merc groaned and the techie had now a concerned look on her face.</p><p>“Did I punch you that hard?”</p><p>“No, I’m just- I had a job today and it didn’t go too smooth.” V rubbed on her arm.</p><p>“Why did you come here then? Oh my god-“</p><p>“Because I didn’t want you to be alone.”</p><p>Judy kept quiet for a second. V couldn’t really tell her expression apart. Was she uncomfortable? Did she not like it? Why was she so silent? The merc wasn’t even hitting on her. Those were genuine feelings. She cared about the techie so she wasn’t really embarrassed of what she said. But, maybe she chose the wrong words.</p><p>“Sorry, maybe I should leave-“</p><p>The merc tried to get up but a hand holding her wrist stopped her. She looked back and noticed Judy’s look. She seemed sad but, now her eyes spoke so many words: gratitude, appreciation… love?</p><p>“Please, stay?”</p><p>V sat still and then, Judy let her head rest on the merc’s shoulder. Letting her know she felt safe enough to rely on her. The sting on V’s chest was now replaced by a loud heartbeat she tried to calm down by exhaling slowly.</p><p>“You’re such a gonk, know that?” Judy said, closing her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah.” V said softly. “Now, cry all you want. If anyone bothers you, I’ll pull out the iron.”</p><p>Judy chuckled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>